


Unlikely

by Mustachebabs



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Miranda is just smart, RugbyPlayer!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: High School AU, Rugby team star Jack finds herself in a weird situation after a house party. Idea based on a "A climbs into the wrong windows, ends up at B's house" prompt.





	Unlikely

Something grazes her hand and it wakes her up. A groan escapes her as she rolls over, burrowing herself against the nook formed by the couch cushions meeting. The upholstery is usually scratchy against her face, but not this time. Did Shepard get a new couch? Mustering every ounce of effort in her body, she forces herself to sit up. It takes her a moment to will her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. 

A purr coming from below makes her eyes shot open. There’s a black and white longhaired cat against her left leg. Shepard doesn’t have cats. Where the hell is she? Shit. Shit.  _Shit_.

What did she do last night? There was that party and the keg stand. Even though she’d promised to show up at Shepard’s to study. She was late, like 2:00am late, but she showed.  _She must have climbed into the wrong window_. The lights had been out, which was expected for the time of night so she’d just crashed on the couch as she usually did at the end of their late videogame sessions. 

Before she can finish piecing her night together, she hears someone clear their throat and all blood drains from her face. Looking over to the source, there’s a girl standing at the end of the couch, staring her down. How long had she been standing there?

“Jesus fuck, you scared me!” Is the first thing that makes it out of her mouth and she regrets it right after from how dry her throat feels. 

“I’d say that’s a little reversed, considering I woke up to you, shirtless and sleeping in my couch out of nowhere." 

Fuck. It had been hot in the middle of the night and she’d taken her shirt off. This would have been normal behavior, if she had been at  _fucking_ Shepard’s place! She scrambles for her shirt which ended on the coffee table, startling the cat away from her.

"Look, I’m sorry. This was a huge mistake. I thought I’d come into someone else’s place.” She starts explaining as she puts her shirt back on. Lifting her arms brings a world of pain to her body, but she tries to push through it and stands up. The living room tilts on her and she’s back on the couch. 

Whatever the fuck happened last night, someone was going to pay for it. The girl is closer to her now.

“Are you alright? Listen, my father isn’t home and I decided against calling 911 or something, figuring there had got to be a good reason one of the stars of the school’s rugby team had crashed in my living room." 

School? They go to school together? Managing to open her eyes again against her throbbing head, she looks over at the girl. Jet black hair and thick rimmed glasses. Not anyone she knows, but then again her usual circle is the rest of the rugby team. 

"Yeah, I think I’ll be okay. Just immensely hungover. Let me just be able to stand and I’ll get out of here.” She answers, holding her head in her hands.

“I’m assuming you were going to Shepard’s?" 

Even though she has no idea who this girl is, they have a good idea who she is. "How do you know?”

The girl had gone into the kitchen, bringing back a glass of water. “I see you both all the time, we’re neighbors. My cats are always trying to eat her fish if they manage to sneak next door.”

She’s starting to feel bad for not knowing who this girl is, but no bells are ringing. “Listen, thanks again for not freaking out and all and I’m sorry about all this. I don’t think I caught your name.”

“It’s Miranda, we were in the same science class. At least, the first time you took it. I was supposed to be your tutor the second time around, but you never showed to my tutoring hours.” Even though her voice is stern, there’s a smirk on her face.

This is the girl her teacher had insisted she sought help from. At least, before her coach had  _insisted_  that they waive her science requirement.

“Well, I’m Jack.” It feels redundant to say it, but she does anyway before gulping down the glass of water.

“Your name echoed through the halls for a week after the championship.” Miranda adds with a nod as she sits in the armchair opposite to the couch, legs tucked under herself.

 Jack shrugs at the comment, laying back against the couch in hopes her headache will wind down. 

“Do you want me to let Shepard know you are here? I can knock next door.” Miranda offers after a moment of silence.

“No, no. I don’t want to make this any more weird for the involved parties.” Jack waves her hand around, not opening her eyes. “You’ve been really cool about this Miranda. I’m sorry I suck at biology, I’m sure you are a good tutor.” Her hand forms a thumbs up in the direction of the other girl.

Miranda lets out a laugh at that. “I appreciate that. You are not too bad out in the field either.”

“You’ve been to the games?” Jack looks at her over that now.

“To a couple of the home games, my sister is in the cheer leading squad." 

"Very cool.” Jack adds with a smile. She attempts to stand again and this time the room doesn’t move. “I should get out of here, thank you again. Seriously.”

“Just make sure you use the door next time.” Miranda says, opening the aforementioned exit.

Smiling, Jack walks past and out into the hallway, turning right before walking away.

“You should come to Shepard and I’s study sessions some time. We don’t get shit done, ever. Better yet, let me know when you come to another game. I’ll make sure to wave." 

Exchanging smiles, Jack nods after a moment and turns to walk out of the apartment building.


End file.
